Abismo
by MyNameIsDominique
Summary: Cuando miras demasiado tiempo al abismo, el abismo mira en ti. Elle Greenaway tenia todo lo que queria en su vida, hasta que la oscuridad decidió reclamarla.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores._

 _Esta historia participa en en "El reto del tarot" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"_

Diez de espadas: Fracaso, pérdida, **derrota,** planes que no funcionan, proyectos que fracasan, **tocar fondo.**

Nietzsche dijo: Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de no convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.

Si había palabras que definieron a Noelle Greenaway era segura de sí misma, temeraria, valiente, astuta, fuerte… quizá Jason Gideon añadiria impaciente y terca a la lista pero el resto del equipo solo reiria, quizá era cierto pero eso no impedia que la castaña cumpliera perfectamente con su trabajo como agente en la UAC.

Elle Greenway recordaba cuando era niña, vagos recuerdos quizás pero lo hacía, recordaba a su padre siendo oficial de policía y como ella aspiraba a ser como el, deseo aumentado tras el fallecimiento de su padre en el cumplimiento de su deber. Pero ella aspiraba a mas que ser una policia,queria formar parte del FBI parte de la Unidad de Análisis Conductual. Elle Greenaway queria el mundo y estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

Y lo hizo, paso a paso, luchando por ser de las mejores en la Academia del FBI, especializandose en crímenes sexuales, hasta que la vacante para uno de los equipos de la UAC llego y no cualquier equipo sino el liderado por Jason Gideon y Aaron Hotchner, y ella quería ese puesto. Su historial le respalda, podia ser joven pero llevaba un buen expediente.

Fue por eso la primera en ofrecerse voluntaria para apoyarles en un caso que involucra mujeres secuestradas, fingió ser una joven inofensiva, alejando al ignoto de la casa de su propia familia hasta una casa vacía acondicionada para el arresto. Pregunto a Morgan por consejos para entrar, aunque según ella no sirvieron de mucho y, finalmente, tras un examen psicologico ademas de un par de entrevistas, el puesto en el equipo era suyo.

Elle era feliz, tenía el trabajo con el que había soñado desde niña y por el que tanto había peleado durante su aún corta trayectoria en el FBI, no le importaban los falsos rumores de su rápido ascenso, no le importaba que algunos miembros con mayor tiempo en el FBI le miraran con rencor mal disimulado. Era feliz aunque los casos en su escritorio o en la mesa central donde el equipo se reunía antes de marchar no lo fueran, obviamente, tenia su vida soñada.

Y todo su esfuerzo valió nada cuando un asesino llamado "El Rey Pescador" llegó al equipo, forzandolos a jugar un macabro juego, marcandolos como sus objetivos. Puede recordar aquel caso como sumamente extenuante, puede ver pasar cada momento si cierra sus ojos por unos segundos, sus vacaciones interrumpidas, aquel cuerpo en su habitación, el que la tuvieran encerrada como sospechosa y finalmente el disparo en su propia casa.

No le gustaba sentirse así, no le gustaba sentir que su propio hogar había sido mancillado, que el único lugar donde podía refugiarse de todo lo que veía en su trabajo ya no era seguro. ¿Donde te refugias de los monstruos cuando estos llegan a tu propia casa?

Y cuando finalmente pudo volver a la unidad ya no era la misma, no era la misma que había entrado hacía año y medio al lugar, había perdido la seguridad en si misma, tenia miedo y no quería admitirlo, tenia miedo de que hubiera otro ignoto igual a "El Rey Pescador" y ella quedara indefensa nuevamente. No le gustaba sentirse indefensa, no le gustaba sentir miedo, no le gustaba creer que era débil por sentirlo.

Desestimo las sugerencias de Hotch y Reid de tomarse un tiempo extra, de alargar su descanso, negando con una sonrisa diciendo que estaba bien haciendo menos la preocupación que ambos hombres sentían con un movimiento de manos y un encogimientos de hombros, repitiendo la frase a si misma a cada segundo con el fin de convencerse… estaba bien ¿Lo estaba realmente?

Parecía que si, charlaba con JJ, bromeaba con Morgan y García, se burlaba un poco de Reid, facilmente podia fingir que nada habia pasado, no importaba si estaba desmoronando por dentro, ella estaba bien a los ojos de los demás y era lo único que le importaba.

Y finalmente tocó fondo con el caso de Lee, no había suficientes pruebas, ella fingiría ser una posible víctima potencial, Lee entra al lugar después de que ella saliera y tendrán pruebas para poder interrogarlo. Sencillo ¿no?

Pero ella no se aferró al plan. Encaro al sospechoso antes de tener pruebas, aunque fueran circunstanciales, en su contra.

Lee salió libre, y en el fondo sabe que es su culpa, asi que comienza a actuar errática, le grita a Gideon, le grita a Morgan, le grita a Reid pero sobre todo le grita y culpa a Hotch, le culpa por dejar ir a Lee, le culpa por enviar a Anderson con ella, le culpa por enviarla a casa, ninguno de los cuatro hombres tiene culpa alguna… pero se siente mejor recriminandoles.

Y decide enfrentarlo, Lee salio de prision, ella le siguio hasta su departamento. Lee le encaro, burlon, dándole las gracias por haberle ayudado a salir de la cárcel.

Ella disparó.

Cita defensa propia como motivo del disparo, no quiere admitir que lo mato a sangre fría por lo que había hecho, y por lo que no habia hecho tambien. Dispara, sin importarle lo mucho que aquello le afectara a ella o los problemas que puede traer al equipo. Después de todo cuando has tocado fondo ya no tienes mucho por perder.

Dispara por las mujeres que Lee había matado, dispara por aquel ignoto que la había lastimado. Dispara porque despues de tanto tiempo de ver al abismo, finalmente el abismo había mirado en ella y no la dejaría ir tan pronto.

Entrega su arma y su placa días después de aquello, y de perderse otro examen psicológico, "no es admisión de culpa" le recalca firmemente a Hotch quien solo asiente, ella sube a su auto sin despedirse de nadie y comienza a manejar, quizá el abismo ya está en ella, pero Elle no dejará que la trague completamente sin pelear.


End file.
